mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Celestia/Galeria
My Little Pony theme song 830px-Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png 830px-Princess Celestia`s magic glow color change.png Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 S01E01 Celestia wznosi słońce.png|Celestia wznosi słońce S01E01 Luna i Celestia witraż.png S01E01 Luna odmawia.png S01E01 Luna na księżucu.png S01E01 Celestia dzielnie bierze na swoje brzemie odpowiedzialność.png|Celestia przejmuje odpowiedzialność za słońce i księżyc Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 S01E02 Celestia pojawia się pierwszy raz.png S01E02 Twilight tuli Celestię.png S01E02 Luna przeprasza siostrę.png S01E02 Luna pragnie przyjaźni od siostry.png S01E02 Celestia i Luna znów razem jako dobre siostry.png|Celestia przytula siostrę S01E02 Celestia tęskniła za Luną.png S01E02 Luna i Celestia w Ponyville.png|Celestia z Luną S01E02 Twilight może zostać.png|Celestia rozmawia z Twilight Biletomistrzyni S01E03 Celestia i Rarity w pałacu.png|Księżniczka w wyobraźni Rarity Sposób na gryfa S01E05 Spam, spam wszędzie.png|Celestia zasypana zwojami S01E05 Celestia pisze list do Twili.png S01E05 Celestia ma ubaw przy pisaniu listu.png Rój stulecia S01E10 Celestia w Ponyville.png S1E10 Celestia słyszy..jak Pinkie gra.png Znaczkowa Liga S01E12 Księżniczka czyta list od Twilight.png|Celestia czyta list od Twilight S01E12 Celestia patrzy na swój znaczek.png|Celestia patrzy na swój znaczek Jesienna przyjaźń S01E13 Celestia i ten jej majestat.png S01E13 Rozmowa z podopiecznymi.png S01E13 Uwagi księżniczki.png|Jesień, to ulubiona pora roku Celestii S01E13 Celestia i Twili spogladają na Rainbow i Applejack.png Różowa intuicja S01E16 Co za..niespodzianka.png S01E16 Jak szybko się pojawiła to i tak szybko znikła.png Ponaddźwiękowe Bum S01E16 Celestia i straż królewska.png|Celestia wita poddanych S01E16 Celestia podchodzi do Rainbow Dash.png S01E16 Księżniczka gratuluje Rainbow.png S01E16 Rozmowa z Twilight.png Ptaszek na uwięzi S01E22 Pani Cake i Celestia.png S01E22 Celestia "Mam Cię!".png S01E22 Celestia i Filomina.png S01E22 Śmiech Twili, Flutter i Celesti.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi S01E23 Celestia podnosi słońce.png S01E23 Doskonale widać wygląd oczu Celesti.png S1E23 Celestia rozmawia z małą Twilight.png|Celestia w miejscu egzaminu Twilight S01E23 Filly Twilight i Spike, a koło nich Celestia.png Niezapomniany wieczór S01E26 Celestia na gali.png S01E26 Twilight marzy o spędzeniu czasu z Księżniczką.png S01E26 Celestia i Twilight przerażone wyglądem sali balowej.png S01E26 Celestia po tym wszystkim odwiedza mane 6 w kawiarni.png Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 S02E01 Celestia czeka na Twilight.png S02E01 Proszę o spokój.png S02E01 Twilight i jej przyjaciółki muszą użyc Klejnotów Harmonii.png S02E01 "Nie słuchaj Pinkie Pie".png S02E01 Discord rozmawia z Celestią.png S02E01 Celestia i..main 5.png S02E01 Nie, nie damy się!.png S02E01 Celestia "Powodzenia, moje małe kucyki".png Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 S02E02 Celestia czeka na mane 6.png Księżniczka Celestia ID.png S02E02 Celestia mówi o honorze.png S02E02 Celestia używa swojej magii.png Lekcja zerowa S02E03 322.png S02E03 339.png S02E03 340.png S02E03 359.png Gwiazda salonów S02E09 Celestia wita Rarity.PNG|Księżniczka wchodzi do pokoju wraz z Rarity S02E09 Rarcia się kłania.png|Celestia jest zaskoczona zachowaniem Rarity S02E09 Chętnie wystłucham co masz do powiedzenia .png|Celestia chce usłyszeć czego Rarity się nauczyła S02E09 Księżniczka Celestia i Rarity.png|No tak, czas się zbierać Wigilia Serdeczności S02E11 Znak Equestrii.png|Na fladze Equestrii Dzień uznania dla rodziny S02E12 Młoda Celestia w retrospekcji .png S02E12 Celestia nic się nie zmieniła.. .png S02E12 Celestia rozmawia z krewnymi Rodziny Apple .png S02E12 Dziadek Babci Smith całuje kopytko Księżniczki .png Pora na Czas S02E20 Celestia wita Twilight.png Sekrety Ponyville S02E23 Celestia jak zwykły kucyk.png|"Księżniczka Celestia jak zwykły kucyk?!" Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni S02E24 Celestia na konkursie wypieków.png S02E24 Zadowolona Księżniczka.PNG Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_huge_bite_6.png S02E24 I nie ma ciasta.png Ślub w Canterlocie Cz.1 S02E25 Celestia i Luna zmieniają wartę.PNG S02E25 Celestia, Shining Armor i Spike.png S02E25 Wszyscy spoglądają na Twilight.png S02E25 Zła Celestia.png This Day Aria S02E26 This Day Aria Fałszywa Cadence i prawdziwa.png|Po lewej z fałszywą Cadance Ślub w Canterlocie Cz.2 S02E26 Chrysalis prawie się ujawnia.png Celestia battle face.png|Księżniczka Celestia postanawia bronić Equestrii S02E26 Celestia kontra Chrysalis.png.png S02E26 Mane 6 nad Celestią.png S02E26 Twilight pomaga wstać Celesti.png S02E26 Już na ślubie.png S02E26 Popisowy numer Rainbow.png S02E26 Luna dołącza do mane 6 i Celestii.png Sezon 3 Kryształowe Królestwo Cz.1 Prolog S03E01 Celestia rozmawia ze strażnikiem.png Celestia gasp .png Celestia writes a letter to Twilight.png Odcinek S03E01 Luna i Celestia.jpg Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire.png|Kryształowe Imperium powróciło! Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it.png Celestia telling Twilight to go.png Kryształowe Królestwo, Część 2 Fałszywa przyszłość Celestia 'And now you must go.png Twilight 'But...png Prawdziwa przyszłość 640px-S3E02 - Praise 2.PNG Celestia 'You weren't willing.png 640px-The Book S3E2.png Pojedynek na czary 640px-Princess Celestia and horses.png Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy Twilight and Celestia -with all due respect-.png Princess Celestia -Fluttershy may know best.png Celestia senses a change in Discord.png Discord -friendship is magic.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 222.png S03E13 229.png S03E13 231.png S03E13 248.png S03E13 256.png S03E13 267.png S03E13 269.png S03E13 287.png Sezon 4 Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle S04E02 Luna kontra Celestia.png S04E02 Luna uderza Celestię.png S04E02 Celestia szykuje się do ataku.png S04E02 Walka Luny i Celestii.png S04E02 Księżniczka Celestia..traci ogon.png S04E02 Księżniczki używają Klejnotów.png S04E02 Księżniczki spoglądają na Drzewo Harmonii.png S04E02 Księżniczki podchodzą do Drzewa.png en: Princess Celestia/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Wzorowa Galeria